second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Unbidden
"You failed... Again." '-Unknown-' Overview When the galaxy needed a break from bad news, nobody would have thought visitors from another dimension would appear amidst a political crisis brewing in the centuries. When Zracon unleashed the Last Light, or when the Commonwealth was attacked by the Wraith of Fulaz - in the dawn of the 24th. Century - many people who lived through the struggles the galaxy unleashed upon them thought the worst was over; Unfortunately, however, they found themselves very wrong for the coming decades. Though the cost these 'invaders' caused cannot be measured in exact numbers, it is very certain they truly revolutionised the grand scale of politics, economy and technology within the galaxy. These groups of attackers, however, did not come as a single organic coordinated force, rather fighting for their own interests in several factions of scattered individuals struggling to survive. Though their reasoning is mostly unknown, the Unbidden are a true legend that have come to claim the Galaxy for their own. Initially stomping through Dyss, Imperial and even Commonwealth navies throughout its march, they fought ferociously for the control of every system - Being that against the conventional natives, or their own kin -, but were ultimately beaten back by the defensive forces of multiple species throughout the entire battleground they had come to occupy for their own. Having arrived somewhere between 2310/2311, and being expulsed completely from the galact scenery in 2336, these beasts not only set themselves as one of the largest threats in the history of all nations, but also set the future up for the hegemony of the Entente (Spearhead by the Commonwealth) and of the Empire; culminating in a interstellar cold war that would forever changed the scope of life billions to come. A future without the threat of interdimensional invaders was upon them, yet was that the real future…? Southeastern Galactic Sector Whilst technically the furthest away from the original arrival point of the Unbidden Invaders, the southeastern region of the Galactic Core suffered no less than the remaining other sectors of the cluster. Commonwealth space was not threatened for many years since the first contact, but when the attackers arrived, the sheer scale of the incursion was enough to send even the most calculated of leaders - Like the famous Satayesh Ibrahim - running across half a galaxy, trying to find a way to beat back the invasion swiftly and efficiently once in for all. By the time the invaders were actually taken aback by humanity and its allies, the Unbidden Crisis had already purged billions within the Commonwealth and the sector as a whole. After several setbacks in the war against the extradimensional menace (Which involved the attacks on several Commonwealth worlds and protectorate nations), many strategies and organisations began being firstly implemented in against the enemy to stall the invasion, as Task Force Manticore regrouped and prepared for an all-out engagement with the Unbidden. After several years of heavy technological advancements - Followed by reverse-engineering efforts of the nation's most brilliant minds -, the fleet managed to strike its first victories against the invaders, proving, once in for all, that these extradimensional attackers could also be beaten in an thought-out combat operation. Most threats would be neutralised in 2324, although it would take some more 10 years for a proper counter-attack force to be mustered and launched into a campaign after the initial taken territory of the Galaxy, being the Commonwealth the main protagonist of that bloodied expedition. Southwestern Galactic Sector Although heavily militarised and somewhat capable of holding their own territories in case of a possible invasion, nations of the south were much more busy with their own matters than Galactic ones. The Celestial Alliance and the Entente, entangled within a war far beyond optimal timing, were taken by surprise when scouting parties neared their systems unopposed, yet, they made little efforts to properly coordinate an acceptable defensive stance for even their own borders as a whole; a matter that greatly annoyed other local powers, and just fed more time for the extradimensional threat to establish itself in the region. The Empire, although busy with its own revenge war with the Commonwealth, was much more active than its enemies down in the south. Relocating an entire reserve armada to act as home guard and a land-grab force against the weakened northern Dyss, the Imperials managed to hold their ground against the Unbidden, whilst also heading for total war against the second most powerful nation within the Galaxy. With their advance also turning out to be positive in the second decade of the century, the Imperial Admiralty lowered enough their guard to orchestrate an invasion of the Commonwealth, which, unfortunately for them, only accomplished the destruction of the Royal Navy and a weakened stance against the impending Invaders. Left without much to defend itself, the Empire lost several planets to mass bombings of the Unbidden. They were not ready for any kind of counter-attack, and so they never participated in the mass expedition to expel the menace out of the Galaxy in the 2330s. Northwestern Galactic Sector A place that before maintained fear and attention within onlookers now maintained even more fear and attention than before. What was previously noted as the Dyss side of the galaxy was nothing but ruins, scattered survivors and an Unbidden haven in the new dimension; something that turned to be the origin of all evils at once. The Dyss, however, did not seem to falter when facing the incoming threat. Perhaps biology, instinct, or even something more historically personal forced their reasoning to sacrifice themselves no matter how much that would set back their initial victories in previous centuries. What mattered, however, was that their ultimate battle - Along with a bloody struggle for survival - had finally arrived, only that it had come too soon for the Dyss to fully prepare themselves; something that only ensured the bloodbath would be continuous and arduous for years to come in that Galactic sector. By the time when the Unbidden were beaten back from the Galaxy, the Dyss would be almost labeled as wiped out from the planetary grounds they inhabited for so many generations. Their cost for victory remained in hundreds of Billions, being forgotten by the sole victors of the conflict in mere years of peace afterwards; they would never rise in the geopolitical scenery ever again. Northeastern Galactic Sector Although somewhat isolated from other borders and nations, the countries located by the North East were also deeply affected by the incoming danger nearby. Cizri, Favsim, Udkavongo, Jir and Yadra were either completely ignored, or steamrolled on their way for the southernmost regions of the Galaxy in the nearby stations of the Commonwealth. Nevertheless, even being a bridge for greater nations preying on close-by inhabitants of the region, the Unbidden Crisis also scourged heavily on the lands, planets and stars of the sector. Favsim and smaller nations were completely destroyed by attacks of the Dyss, whilst those invaders themselves were driven off by the Unbidden encroachment. Many planets located in the region were either depopulated from any kind of life, or evacuated, left to die by the incoming catastrophe. Condign League members became the spiritual vanguard of the defensive force in the region, even as they never truly mustered enough strength to defend themselves or their neighboring systems incorporated against the Unbidden threat. It is unknown if any extradimensional invaders entered Cizri territory, or if said enemies ever had a real chance of causing damage there in great mass. Still, most notice of the coming threat was ignored by the isolationists in the nation, which were still worried by Zracon influence during and after the events following the Last Light. Extradimensional Technology Whilst twisted, nonsensical and sometimes even regarded as mystical, Unbidden advancements in the fields of physics, engineering and biology are undoubtedly their greatest strengths, of not by the fact these beings are composed from these same extradimensional technologies. Breakthroughs in weaponry, shielding, energy and propulsion, provided by the reverse-engineering efforts to acquire Unbidden advantages, promoted a booming stance for progress in the most advanced nations capable of realising such researches, being the remaining secondary powers now at the mercy of the larger powers as an ultimate outcome. Many peoples were versatile enough to adapt their lifestyle to extradimensional technologies; that being, the special use for the military and the sustainability of the economy. Many spacecrafts - like the A-53 or the Avro Meteor -, along with weaponry and warships were affected by the newer discoveries made by scientists of their respective empires, turning them into even greater weapons of mass destruction their enemies, the Unbidden, were unprepared to face into such a quick time. The arrival of these invaders not only presented another spectrum for scientific onlookers, but it also became very important for the technical boom of newer discoveries in the Commonwealth, further boosted by the upcoming conclusion of the Ancestral War, in the 2320s. The prospect of indiscriminate warfare, aimed at entire planets instead of military targets, fueled the civilian efforts for quadrupling production and allowed for scientists to take ever more imprudent and unsafe methods for winning in the fields of war against their larger, fearsome and relentless foes. In the end, although brutal and merciless as every war, the Unbidden Crisis was likewise as important for the technological advancements of the Entente, Commonwealth and Empire alike as any other conflicts ever faced beforehand in history, of not even more than any other previously. With the end of the scourge, many took advantages of the newborn luxuries they brought to commemorate total victory, never expecting what could become of these beings both in the past or future of the Galaxy they inhabited... A Historical Coming…? Not many historical evidence - With the same being valid for archeology and other fields of ancient study - proves that the Unbidden Invaders exerted influence on the Galaxy previously at any time in interstellar history. Perhaps the greatest testimony against this thinking however - The Dyss Jarmongoald -, is still a sign that perhaps the greatest military forces outside of the dimension could reappear ever more mighty and strong than before. What is today only a long forgotten theory by an almost extinct race of purifiers, as crazy as it sounds, should never become unnoticed by the newer rulers of the Galaxy, if not to serve as a warning of a deadlier future profecised to arrive in complete destruction. Perhaps it is only a bad feeling of the most pessimistic onlookers, but a lowered guard never helped undefended empires in their quest for territorial endurance. After all, if even the destructive nations of Old Earth deserved a second chance, why wouldn't beings crossing entire dimensions not receive a similar opportunity…? Category:Unbidden Category:Nations Category:Combat Unit Category:Species Category:Extinct